


Putri Salju

by SapphireNightSky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Child!Dino, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNightSky/pseuds/SapphireNightSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat Dino mendapatkan seorang Putri Salju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putri Salju

Katekyou Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira

Dino Cavallone, 7 tahun. Sedang berjalan lunglai setelah tiga jam penuh mendapat pelajaran sejarah dari guru privatnya. Lelah, ia ingin tidur saja. Saat hendak kembali ke kamarnya, ia terlihat heran dengan suasana mansion tempatnya dibesarkan saat ini. Suasana sepi seperti biasa, namun suara bisikan demi bisikan dari para pelayan ataupun dari bawahan ayahnya sedikit mengganggu. Saat ia melirik mereka dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya, mereka akan tersenyum dan menyapanya seperti biasa tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Melirik ke arah Romario, ia mencari jawaban, "Romario, apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Paham akan maksud tuan mudanya, Romario hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Anda bisa mengetahuinya sendiri jika Anda pergi ke kamar Nyonya sekarang."

Mengamati ekspresi Romario dengan penuh tanya, Dino menurut. Berjalan cepat namun tidak begitu cepat untuk membuatnya terpeleset, ia melewati ruangan demi ruangan. Menyusuri jendela-jendela kaca berjejer yang disinari cahaya matahari sore akhirnya ia sampai, di depan pintu besar dari kayu oak dengan ukiran simbol keluarga Cavallone di permukaannya.

Dua orang pelayan membukakan pintu dan saat melihat ke dalam, Dino terkesima. Ibunya, yang selama sembilan bulan ke belakang diketahui tidak sedang mengandung, saat ini sedang menimang sesosok bayi. Ayahnya ada di sana, memberi isyarat agar Dino mendekat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau mempunyai seorang adik, Dino."

Dino mendekati ibunya, melihat bayi yang tengah tertidur digendongan itu dengan pandangan takjub sekaligus curiga. Sosok kecil ini, terlihat begitu rapuh. Kulitnya putih seputih salju, rambutnya hitam legam seperti malam. Membuat Dino bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa? Padahal ayah, ibu dan dirinya memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang kemerahan membuat Dino ingin memastikan, "Ibu, apakah dia Putri Salju?"

Terdengar tawa kecil dari kedua orang tuanya sebelum ibunya menjawab, "Bukan, sayang. Dia laki-laki."

Bibir Dino membentuk pola lingkaran sempurna. "Tapi dia sangat cantik." ia ingin memprotes yang ditanggapi dengan senyum lembut oleh ibunya. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya sembari membelai pipi kecil yang merona.

"Kyouya Cavallone." dari belakang ayahnya menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kyouya..." Dino melafalkan nama itu berulang-ulang.

Hanya ada keheningan saat mereka terpaku di posisi masing-masing.

"Ibu, dari mana Kyouya berasal?" ada sedikit keterkejutan di raut wajah sang ibu saat Dino tiba-tiba memecah keheningan dengan melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Dino tahu, bukanlah ibunya yang telah melahirkan Kyouya.

Sang ibu terdiam. Melirik sejenak ke arah sang ayah. Dino bisa melihat ayahnya menggelengkan kepala dari sudut matanya, "Kamu tidak perlu tahu, sayang." jawab ibunya dengan nada halus dan senyum yang menyembunyikan kebenaran di wajahnya.

Dino hanya terdiam, masih membelai-belai pipi Kyouya dengan lembut. Tidak apa jika ia tidak boleh tahu. Namun saat ini, satu anugerah telah ditambahkan ke dalam hidupnya. Seorang adik. Kyouya. Sesosok Putri Salju. Dan ia dalam hati mendeklarasikan diri bahwa ia adalah Sang Pangeran yang akan selalu melindungi Sang Putri.


End file.
